Strap type pipe connection fittings are known in the prior art as seen, for example, from Hayden U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,234 wherein the ends of the strap are threaded for the reception of retaining nuts. Such a structure is time consuming to assemble and is disadvantageous in that it applies unequal forces on the seal resulting in poor seal loading. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,785 and 4,158,461 for similar structures. It is also known to use a strap-like structure with a single bolt and nut to secure a branch connection fitting to a pipe as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,831,641 and 3,471,176. This type of arrangement results in poor sealing due to unequal forces being applied to the seal. It is known to have a branch sleeve fitting which slips over a main pipe and has a fitting in the branch opening which bears on a gasket which in turn bears on the main pipe to hold the fitting to the pipe. This is disadvantageous due to the inability to secure the fitting except by sliding onto the pipe and may result in backing out the fitting when removing the branch connection which may damage gasket and cause leaking. It is also known to use break-away screws to load a securing device to a predetermined force.
In accordance with this invention, the problems of the prior art are solved by providing a strap which is readily attached and removed from the branch fitting body and which is centrally loaded, advantageously with a break-away screw.